


Non dirlo a nessuno

by Goddess_of_the_arena



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess_of_the_arena/pseuds/Goddess_of_the_arena
Summary: Ambientato a Numenor, nella Seconda Era della Terra-di-Mezzo. La vita di una fanciulla scorre tranquilla, fino a quando...Luinwen è un mio personaggio originale, una giovane donna di Numenor nata durante il regno di Tar-Amandil
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Non dirlo a nessuno

La tredicenne Luinwen stava stendendo il bucato ad asciugare in cortile, quando dall’altra parte della strada vide la sua migliore amica Aerin, la figlia del mugnaio, affacciarsi alla finestra del salotto, “Ciao, Aerin!”, la salutò allegramente.

L’altra ragazzina le rivolse un debole sorriso, si ravviò una ciocca dorata dietro l’orecchio e fece un cenno di saluto, per poi ritrarsi e sparire dalla vista senza dire una parola.

Le due fanciulle si conoscevano praticamente da quando erano nella culla ed erano molto legate, ma negli ultimi giorni, Aerin era cambiata: era sempre stata un po’ timida ed insicura, ma adesso era diventata chiusa, taciturna e non usciva praticamente più di casa. I suoi genitori erano preoccupati per lei, ma la giovane si rifiutava di dire loro cosa non andasse e si limitava a scrollare le spalle e chiudersi a chiave nella sua stanza.

 _Non può continuare così per sempre_ , pensò Luinwen e d’impulso, andò dritta verso la casa dell’amica e scavalcò il davanzale della finestra per entrare, “Aerin, che cos’hai? Cos’è successo?”.

Gli occhi di Aerin si allargarono per lo stupore a quel gesto così sfrontato, ma non disse nulla e la sua amica si spazientì di fronte al suo ostinato silenzio.

“Parlami, maledizione! Voglio aiutarti, lo capisci o no?”.

“Non puoi”, mormorò alla fine la ragazzina in tono triste, “Nessuno può”.

“Dimmi almeno cosa c’è che non va!”, insistette Luinwen.

Aerin esitò, poi annuì e la guidò in camera propria, chiudendo a chiave la porta. Quando furono sole, le raccontò di come un membro molto in vista della Gilda dei Mercanti, che era solito acquistare la farina da suo padre, l’avesse sorpresa una sera nel fienile ed avesse abusato di lei.

Poi, per assicurarsi il suo silenzio, l’aveva minacciata di rovinare la sua famiglia, di ridurli sul lastrico e perfino di far finire suo padre in prigione con false accuse grazie alle sue amicizie influenti.

“Aerin, non puoi fargliela passare liscia! Andiamo insieme dal magistrato, sono sicura che…”.

“Non possiamo fare niente, Luinwen”, disse Aerin, gli occhi verdi colmi di dolore, vergogna e rassegnazione, “E’ troppo stimato, troppo ricco, troppo potente. Ha vinto lui”.

“Ma non è giusto!”, la ragazzina dai capelli color noce si morse il labbro inferiore e soppresse a fatica la rabbia incandescente e la tristezza provocate dal senso d’impotenza, perché nel profondo sapeva che Aerin aveva ragione: era la parola della figlia di un mugnaio contro quella di un ricco ed influente mercante ed era fin troppo ovvio come sarebbe andata. Era una causa persa.

Eppure, nonostante questo, Luinwen non voleva arrendersi, “Magari ha perso qualcosa nel fienile, non so, un anello, oppure un fazzoletto ricamato, di quelli che gli piace tanto sfoggiare. Se troviamo qualcosa che possa dimostrare che lui era lì…”.

“Non dirlo a nessuno”, la interruppe Aerin, prendendo le sue mani nelle proprie e rivolgendole uno sguardo supplichevole, “Giurami che manterrai il segreto. Ti prego”.

Luinwen esitò, ma alla fine capì di non avere scelta ed annuì, se pure con riluttanza, “E va bene, lo giuro. Nessuno lo saprà”.

Finalmente le labbra della sua amica si curvarono in un lieve sorriso, “Grazie. Ora vai, vorrei stare un po’ da sola”.

“D’accordo. Ciao, Aerin”.

“Ciao, Luinwen. E grazie di tutto”.

*********

Due giorni più tardi, poco prima dell’ora di cena, Aerin fu trovata impiccata nella sua camera da letto e nessuno seppe trovare una spiegazione per quel suo gesto…Nessuno a parte Luinwen, che tuttavia si sentiva ancora legata al giuramento fatto di non dire niente.

Ma non aveva giurato di non _fare_ niente.

Quella notte, mentre tutti dormivano, indossò il mantello e prese un oggetto dalla scrivania/tavolo da lavoro su cui preparava gli unguenti curativi, poi uscì dalla finestra della camera da letto e si diresse in centro, senza curarsi di chiudere i battenti: dopotutto, era piena estate e la maggior parte della gente lasciava aperta la finestra anche dopo il tramonto, per rinfrescare la stanza. E fra coloro che avevano quest’abitudine c’era anche l’uomo che aveva distrutto la sua migliore amica.

Luinwen sapeva, grazie ai discorsi che aveva origliato nella bottega della madre, che il mercante in questione era solito concludere i pasti serali con un’abbondante dose di vino, finendo ogni volta per perdere i sensi e rimanere fuori combattimento fino a tarda mattinata. Questo le garantiva che non si sarebbe svegliato sul più bello.

Quando giunse davanti alla casa dell’uomo, le labbra della giovane si curvarono in un sorriso crudele ed al tempo stesso amaro nel notare che i battenti della finestra erano spalancati: quella notte sarebbe entrata molto più che semplice aria nella camera.

*********

Giunse la mattina e mentre il mercante veniva ritrovato riverso sul letto con la gola tagliata, Luinwen era in una piccola radura con sua madre a raccogliere erbe medicinali: Ioreth aveva insistito perché la figlia l’accompagnasse, nella speranza di distrarre almeno per un po’ la ragazzina dal suo dolore, ma inutilmente.

Mentre lavorava, infatti, Luinwen cantava a bassa voce una canzone per l’amica scomparsa, interrompendo di tanto in tanto la raccolta delle erbe per asciugarsi le lacrime che le rigavano le guance.

“Ricordati, Luinwen, è molto importante che la lama sia sempre ben affilata”, si raccomandò Ioreth, recidendo con un rapido scatto del polso gli steli di una manciata di foglie di Athelas con il proprio falcetto e facendo un cenno verso quello della figlia, che aveva il manico di osso intagliato, “Se la lama è smussata, invece di tranciare di netto gli steli, finirai per strapparli e rovinarli”.

Uno strano sorriso si aprì sul viso delicato di Luinwen a quelle parole, “Oh, non preoccuparti, mamma: il mio falcetto è affilato alla perfezione”.

FINE

**Author's Note:**

> La canzone che Luinwen canta per l'amica scomparsa è "One more light" dei Linkin Park.


End file.
